bleaching the gutsy ninja
by procrastinator's creed
Summary: 2,000 years ago sasuke died and became the greatest shinigami ever. 2,000 naruto decides to stay and train in the space between spaces. now he returns to his waiting brother. naruto X yoruchi  sasuke / yamamoto X ?
1. Chapter 1 A New World

Hi Guys first story here hope you like it I know it's a little bit short but, I'll try to improve.

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN NARUTO OR BLEACH

White.

White as far as the eye could see.

A man sat in the infinite sea of white.

He had golden blond hair and sky blue eyes. Three whisker marks adorned each of the man's cheeks. He wore a long ebony trench coat decorated with blood red flames along the edges. On it's back a vertical line of kanji that read fox sage. The coat was open revealing a blue shinobi shirt. The blond also had black pants and ninja sandals.

SIGH

The man sighed again just as he had done 20 minutes earlier. He had done so for the past 25 years 7 months 1 week 2 days and 47.45 seconds. The reason for this was, incredulously, he had mastered every part of the shinobi arts he had ever wanted to learn. From reverse engineering the '_chidori'_ to combining the five elements into the rasengan creating what he had called _'ultimate sage art: five element dragon's maw'_ and after 300 years of practicing the third raikage's prized ultimate sword that he had used to beat the hachibi the _'four-fingered hell bringer hand'_.

He could now use the _'hiraishin'_ with out the special kunai. He did this by placing the seals on each side of his ankles and flowing a huge amount of chakra – small by his standards – through them. It allowed him to use an improved _'hiraishin'_. He had named the justu _'shunpo'_ or flash step (AU: don't own bleach).

SIGH

The man who you should have already guessed is Naruto. Naruto has a lot of titles theses days or at least used to when people remembered him. He was: the sixth fire shadow of the hidden leave, slayer of the akatsuki, second coming of the yellow flash, second frog sannin, and lastly and his most favorite the second sage of the six paths.

Nagato having been defeated by him gave him the rinnegan and a justu scroll, because he wasn't weakened by being connected to the Gedo mazo, he could use all of the rinnegan justu just fine without worrying about dying from prolonged use. Once Naruto had found that Nagato was very weak and slowly dying, he had quaked in his orange jump suit. The reason you ask well, you see Nagato has enough power to destroy and entire hidden village with a single justu then fight and almost win against a Naruto armed with sage mode, rasenshiriken, and the three battle toads.

In the end Naruto had eventually convinced Sasuke that hatred was not the answer to all life's problems and together had combined the_ 'rasengan'_ and_ 'chidori' _to create the justu _'space-time release: spiraling heaven shaker' _the ensuing explosion has shook the world for 7 minutes. The justu that Madara uses only lasts five minutes; afterword's Naruto chuckled and said to his brother

"Guess being immortal doesn't really get you far in the shinobi world" Sasuke cracked a rare smile and shared his laugh as they slowly died.

They had met once again after death in the white plane. Sasuke deciding to take to initiative changed his name to Yamamoto and after 100 years of studying created '_space-time release: dimension steps'._ As you could probably work out from the name the justu allowed one to step between dimensions. He had left the scroll with Naruto saying if he ever wanted to visit Naruto would use the coordinates in the scroll.

Naruto decided that he would learn until he could not learn any more then follow. That had been 2,000 years ago. Naruto stood and clapped his hands together. Using advanced chakra weaving that his clan, the Uzumaki, had forbidden for the amount that it took a sealing chain that his mother was famous for took a jinchuriki level of chakra. However, Naruto as of now had more chakra then any biju would for, and could use the justu just fine. He created what looked like a giant black square. Naruto narrowed his eyes in concentration and a smaller glowing white square appeared in the middle of the larger one. He then thrust his arms forward palms out and whispered, '_space-time release: dimension steps'._

And took a small deliberate step forward and was sucked into the portal, leaving behind a long infinite white plane.

(125 years before the birth of Ichigo)

All conversation stopped in the captains' meeting as black spirit particles flowed into a door of sorts before it became black as the darkest night. Yamamoto stopped talking and his eyes shot open all the way. He recognized this spiritual pressure; it was like a long forgotten memory hidden in the locked away confines of his memory. The other captains gripped their zanpakuto and some already rushed at the black mass. Acting quickly and thinking fast he stood and raised his voice.

"STOP."

Everyone in the room stopped on a dime; no one wanted to anger the so-taicho. He spoke again this time much calmer. "Wait, do not immediately jump to conclusions. Lower your swords and step back."

Everyone in the room complied with the past uchiha. And the door stopped growing and suddenly, as if it was stretched rubber, snapped back into a mold of a human, with a resounding 'Pop' the mold slipped into the third dimensional plane.

Then, color filled the 3D figure. And many shinigami took another step back to examine to the man. He had golden blond hair and sky blue eyes. Three whisker marks adorned each of the man's cheeks. He wore a long ebony trench coat decorated with blood red flames along the edges. On it's back a vertical line of kanji that read 'fox sage'. The coat was open revealing a blue shinobi shirt. The blond also had black pants and ninja sandals.

"Who are you?" said the taicho of the 12th division.

The man responded "who am I.… who am I.… hahahahahaha I am the the great and immortal fox sage. At a mere mention of my name babies stop crying, women swoon, and men quake in fear of my never-ending awesomeness. Who am I you ask, well the real question here is not who am I but, who are you sir? To ask such as question without giving you own first, manners these days people."

The taicho of 12th division was too stunned to speak. While the taicho of 2nd division and surprisingly enough the so-tiacho burst out laughing.

After calming down enough to speak again Yamamoto coughed to get attention and spoke.

"I see you inherited your sensei's absurdness for introduction's… Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2 Rocking The World In Flames

_"I see you inherited your sensei's absurdness for introductions… Naruto."_

(Taicho meeting)

Naruto turned at the sound of his name and faced the Taicho of the first division. Even in his old age Naruto recognized the elderly man as his brother.

"Sas… Sasuke." He breathed

"Who is Sasuke?" the 4th division captain asked and one could see the question mark above Naruto's head flashing.

"It was my name before I died" Yamamoto spoke and most of the captains 'OH'd.

Naruto then burst out laughing, which to the Taicho's like a fox laughing at the misfortune of other's.

"Hahahaha...what? hahahahahaha... what the hell happened to you?" Yamamoto frowned and glowered at the dimensional crossing blond. He then sighed and spoke,

"After I left, I created the soul society and crafted a very complicated seal that works like a reverse summoning to bring dead souls into the soul society. Where they can live in peace."

"Hmm, seems nice." Naruto commented, he opened his mouth but was cut off by a Taicho, specifically the captain of the 3rd division,

"So are you ever going to tell us who you are and why you know the so-taicho?"

Naruto grinned and asked Yamamoto,

"Yea Sasuke-jiji aren't you going to introduce me?" with big puppy dog eyes which had glowing stars as pupils.

"Exactly the reason I left in the first place," Yamamoto said under his breath, but every one still heard him and sweat dropped, "this is Naruto Namikaze, and my brother... isn't that right Naru-_chan._"

The captains all stood in stunned silence, which was broken by Naruto.

"Gees the people all act as if they heard of some famous guy's death that they had come to adore and slowly except into their society before being murdered by a random person running down the street."

Multiple twitching eyebrows and another round of sweat drops were the reaction to his comment among captains.

"…. But seriously Sasuke I thought we couldn't age."

12th division captain immediately commented on this,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa 'can't age' what are you smoking Blondie-san?"

Naruto and Sasuke who were having a staring contest sizing each other up for strength and weakness promptly ignored him. Each found the other unreadable and nodded at each other.

"So Sasuke-jiji how are you in you old age you sure you can even fight anymore, one punch and you'll turn to dust."

"Then how about we test that out, Gaki." Naruto's eye twitched and nodded."

The rest of the Taichos stepped into the conversation finally having enough of being ignored. They all surrounded Naruto and drew their swords and pointed them at him.

"Not another step." Commanded Kenpachi Kiganjō the taicho of the 10th division and a monster of a man. "Just who are you? And do you really think you can just challenge our so-taicho?"

Naruto being Naruto, completely ignored him and looked past him and said,

"Wow, they're really loyal to you Sasuke however did you manage that?"

Sasuke replied, "I had to work from the ground up but, I managed it. Meet me in my divisions training grounds… that is if you can keep up."

Naruto snorted and stomped his foot and disappeared in a burst of yellow light surprising the taichos surrounding him. Meanwhile Yamamoto was already gone. The captains looked around surprised before disappearing in a bleach shunpo (AN: the difference is Naruto's uses Hiraishin while shinigami use a gathering of spirit particles)

The Captains found them in a training ground by the 1st division. The two brothers stood on opposite sides of the field and with out warning Naruto vanished and appeared behind Sasuke. '1,000 meter punch' Naruto said and punched forward. Sasuke spun on his heel and twisted in midair narrowly missing getting hit by the devastatingly powerful punch. The so-taicho stood on his hands and swiped a kick up. Which Naruto caught and yanked upwards into the sky where Sasuke caught himself and hung in mid air using spirit particles. They faced each other again and they caught the glint in each other's eyes. It was time to step it up. Sasuke put his hands up into the kia hand seal and with a Poof smoke billowed away from Sasuke revealing a 20 year old man with black hair down to his neck with Yamamoto's clothing still on. The taichos, who were used to large build ups of power staggered, when the constraining seal and henge (transformation) was dropped.

"Reduce all creation to ash, (AU: to make it more 'Sasuke' I am changing Ryūjin Jakka to Amaterasu. ) Amaterasu." Sasuke spoke with finality. Naruto grinned

"You've gotten some new toys," He, Naruto, bent at the knees "note to self: get me one of those."

He then crossed his arms in front of his face and spoke. '_Nine tails chakra shroud'_ he was suddenly surrounded by golden energy that equaled the output of some captain's BanKias. Sasuke swept his sword in front of him until the point was level with Naruto's chest. Both vanished in their respective shunpos' before clashing creating sonic booms around the training ground. The taichos struggled to stand against the oppressive force that these two men possessed. The battle allowed some of the captains mainly Kisuke, the 12th captain to recap what he was seeing.

"So the so-taicho and this man know each other from their past lives and each are extremely powerful, the so-taicho said they were brothers in the past. Even so I don't know if I can trust this strange man his golden aura reminds me of the nine legendary Vasto Lordes. (AU: Biju if you didn't get the reference) However, I don't think action against him would be the smartest idea considering the level and shear speed of this fight, and that odd shunpo of his." His thoughts were interrupted, when a huge explosion of pure energy and fire rocked the world signaling the end of the fight as two figures, seared by flames appeared in the smoke.


End file.
